gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MSN-001A8X Delta Phoenix
|known pilots=Samuel Hunter |armaments=*8-Tube Missile Launcher x 2 *60mm Vulcan Gun *Beam Assault Rifle *Beam Sabre x 4 (2 mounted on feet; 2 stored on wrists) *Fin Funnel x 12 *Long Mega Buster **Beam Bayonette *Machine Cannons *Shield **2-Barrel Grenade Launcher **Beam Gatling Gun x 2 **I-Field Generator |system features=*Bio-Sensor *Dummy launchers in hands *Psycoframe **Psycofield Defence System *Variable Phase-Shift Armor |optional equipment= |universe=Build Fighters }}The MSN-001A8X Delta Phoenix (aka Delta Phoenix, Phoenix) is a transformable mobile suit piloted by Samuel Hunter. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed for high speed combat, the Delta Phoenix is a custom mobile suit piloted by the Samuel Hunter. Originally the same model machine as the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, the MSN-001A8X is equipped with improved armour as well as improved engines. Furthermore the Phoenix has been heavily modified internally for Hunter's combat preferences, including a weaponized shield, a long mega buster and several fin funnels. Using data from the RX-93 ν Gundam and MSN-001 Delta Gundam, the Phoenix is capable of using all range attacks with deadly effectiveness. In order to amplify the unit's potential psycoframe was fitted throughout several parts of the suit. It drastically improves the large complement of funnels as well as access to the Psycoframe Defence System. In order to properly control the funnel weaponry the suit must activate Assault Mode exposing parts of the refitted frame. Armaments ;*8-Tube Missile Launcher :Two missile launcher are installed into the front of the machine's legs, each one is capable of firing two waves of eight high power missiles. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The 60mm vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armour, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armoured targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Beam Assault Rifle :A high powered beam rifle, the beam assault rifle is capable of two firing modes, either a fully automatic mode firing bursts of shots or a rifle mode which fires more sustained shots. The weapon can be used in both modes and is mounted under the right wing in Waverider Mode. ;*Beam Sabre :The Phoenix carries two beam sabres on its wrists to carry in its hands, also two beam sabres are built into the feet of the mobile suit, allowing for surprise close combat attacks. ;*Fin Funnel :A form of remote weapon using on-board generators, the Delta Phoenix carries 12 of them on its back and on the legs in wing-like formations of three. Using multiple fin funnels together a beam shield can be formed called a "fin funnel barrier". If needed, the funnels can be used to amplify the sustained firing mode but require immediate recharge afterwards. ;*Long Mega Buster :Essentially a weapon with the power of a beam cannon and the accuracy of a sniper rifle, despite its high power and ability to be fired in both modes the long buster has the unfortunate issue of having a recharge time before it can be fired after a certain number of shots. To compensate the entire internal particle condenser can be used for a single sustained, high-cohesion particle beam shot. The long mega buster can be used in Waverider mode, it is mounted on the right wing. :;*Beam Bayonette :: ;*Machine Cannons :A pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns housed on Phoenix's clavicle sections, essentially machine cannons are larger versions of vulcan guns. ;*Shield :The Phoenix's shield not only carries an I-Field generator and serves as the machine's nose section while in Waverider mode. Additionally it also carries extra weapons for use in both forms. :;*2-Barrel Grenade Launcher ::Phoenix's shield carries two grenade launchers built into the nose loaded with several high-explosive grenades. :;*Beam Gatling Gun ::A set of weapons especially useful in dogfighting, two beam gatling guns are mounted in the shield underneath the grenade launchers. System Features ;*Dummy Launchers : ;*I-Field Generator :The Phoenix's shield contains an I-Field generator, allowing it deflect beam weapon attacks. It is usable in both MS and Waverider mode. ;*Psycoframe :Several areas on the chest, wings, arms and legs were refitted with concealed psycoframe sections, in order to properly control the funnels and make use of the Pscyofield Defence System the suit must enter Assault Mode. In this mode several sections on the frame open up to reveal the internal psycoframe, a side effect from the system is the emission of white light from the frame. :;*Psycofield Defence System ::The mobile suit has been refitted with a more extensive psycoframe built into internal structure of the suit. When fully activated the psycoframe improves the machine and funnel's response times and provide the Phoenix with the ability to deploy a powerful psycofield. When used alongside mobile suits that have their own psycoframe the field can be further reinforced. However, while active the machine is at risk of clashing against hostile psycofields, triggering a devastating reaction. ;*Variable Phase-Shift Armor : History Fighting alongside the RX-93/LH ν Gundam Custom as part of Team Jetstream, the Delta Phoenix proved to be a formidable opponent and excelled in mid-range assault. However, despite its impressive combat potential the Phoenix was ultimately defeated by Blue Helix, lacking much in the way of original equipment and thus limiting Hunter's strategies to use. The suit's data was used in creating its successor, the MSA-0011XII Stardust Gundam. See also